The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro
The Snow Cone of Mount Kilimanjaro is the 89th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 116th episode to be aired. The moat required both players to climb sideways across a huge net at the same time, with one player on each side of the net, in order to get to the other side of the Moat (during the description of the rules, Kirk hit the gong a few seconds later than usual). One of the bravest explorers in Africa was the Reverend Charles New, a missionary who was the first man to reach the snows of Mount Kilimanjaro. The tallest mountain in Africa, Kilimanjaro has snow atop it year-round. In 1866, Reverend New called to Tofiki, his cook and native guide. "Come, Tofiki, get packing. We're going higher up the mountain than anyone's ever gone before." "What uganga is the mzungu up to now?" thought Tofiki, but he faithfully led the way. For days they struggled upward until exhausted and with only fruit left to eat, they made camp early. But Reverend New saw something reflecting the moonlight. He walked a little further, and there at his feet lay a huge expanse of snow! "Tofiki! Tofiki, come here!" Picturing the missionary in the mouth of a leopard, Tofiki grabbed his spear and came running! "It's snow, Tofiki, snow…" "Snow?! Geez, bud, don't scare me like that!" "But you don't understand." Tofiki just turned and stomped back to the campsite. The excited reverend chopped off a piece of the hard-packed snow, and legend has it that later, Tofiki— ever the chef— squeezed the last of the oranges over the ice, creating the first snow cone which, oddly enough, made its way to the Temple. The Red Jaguars are Nissa, who rides horses and wants to be an archaeologist, and Kevin, who enjoys hunting, fishing and exploring. The Silver Snakes are Heather, who plays softball and the violin, and Casey, who plays baseball and likes riding his bike. Floating Chunks of Ice (Sinking Steps) The first game pitted the girls against each other in a race to find the correct path across the "floating chunks of ice" to the other side. (This was the first time the game was used, and for the first few episodes, the team players had to move in opposite directions before it was discovered that this could make the game too easy, as the later half of each player's path was made up of the first steps their opponent took— starting both players off on the same side made the game a bit fairer.) Both players had difficulty getting started, and neither made it all the way across within the time limit. With 16 seconds remaining, Nissa made it all the way to the third-to-last step before landing on a sinking step, but Heather never made it quite as far, so the first half Pendant of the day went to the Red Jaguars. Backpack Grab (Swinging Foam Boulders) The second game required the boys to grab backpacks for the expedition up Kilimanjaro, all the while dodging a giant swinging foam boulder. Both players started off by getting the first two backpacks with no problem at all, but after that, they had a lot of trouble dodging the swinging foam boulder. Eventually Kevin and Casey each got one more "rock," but at the end, the game was still a tie, awarding each team a half Pendant. So far, the score was 1-½. Mountain Pass (Big "E" Wall) The third game was the vertical maze used throughout most of the show's final season; Olmec explained it as the players being chained to one another for safety's sake as they make their way around a sheer cliff to reach a mountain pass. It was a very close game, but since neither team moved all that fast, it was also close to the buzzer. With only three seconds left, the Silver Snakes made it to the mountain pass first, earning themselves a full Pendant and winning the Temple Games, 1½-1. Casey was slightly hesitant at first, but not enough to cause significant delay until the Tomb of the Headless Kings, where he met his first Temple Guard. He spent a while pulling on the same ropes over and over, hoping for bones to drop from the ceiling; when he found the skull, he tried putting it on the stage-right king from in front, but his clever plan did not work. He had a little trouble putting it on the thorax from behind, but eventually, the door into the Jester's Court opened after he tried both kings. It took him almost 40 seconds to progress from the Tomb, but in the Jester's Court, he cost the team even more time— not only did he press himself against all three wall paintings, but he had to try two of the paintings twice. He entered the room with 1:52 to go, and spent a total 38 seconds in the Jester's Court before making it out of the room. The stage-right tree in the Dark Forest started waving its arms in an attempt to catch Casey even before he reached into the hole for the key, but the Temple Spirit eventually caught Casey with exactly a minute on the clock. Heather raced in and did a good job of following Casey's path to the Dark Forest, but when she got there, she did something no other contestant had ever done. After finding no key, she went to the back of the room and opened the golden door with her bare hands (Kirk did not take note of this— he assumed Heather had the key when she went to open the door). With seventeen seconds on the clock, Heather started to climb up the ladder into the darkness, but predictably, the door at the other end of the passageway was not open, preventing her from entering the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. She headed back down the ladder into the Dark Forest, but time ran out just as she decided to climb back up and try the door again—suggesting that she was not aware she cheated. * This was the first time that contestants must retrieve an artifact placed in the Room of the Ancient Warriors. ** This is the first time an artifact is placed in that roomspace since The Two-Cornered Hat of Napoleon. * This is the last episode in the series where a team of Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Run after winning 1½ Pendants of Life in the Temple Games. This was also the only episode in season 3 that this happens. * This is the third and final episode where a team of Silver Snakes attempted to retrieve an artifact placed in the Treasury Area (The room that housed The Room of the Golden Idols, the Treasure Room, the King's Storeroom in Season 2, and the Room of the Ancient Warriors). The first two were John Henry's Lost Hammer and The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox. * The upper door from the Dark Forest to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey did not open. Possibly because Heather manually open the door to the Dark Forest. * This was the last episode where a team of Silver Snakes competed in the Temple Run to be aired. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Layout XV Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Treasury Category:Red/Orange/Purple/Silver Category:Red Jaguars vs. Silver Snakes Category:Silver Snakes Category:1½ Pendants Category:Male Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Episodes That Retained Original Prize Plugs Category:Half Pendant Not Acquired Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered Category:Episodes That Were Dubbed in Spanish